Mollo Eastriver
Mollo Eastriver is a main character during seasons 3-4 of Medieval Prisoner and a recurring one during seasons 1-2. Mollo is the father of protagonist Gazlar Eastriver, as well as Boron and Ann Eastriver. He is also king Henry V´s and The Man In The Iron Mask´s uncle. He debuts in Hidden. History Pre- Jail (1248-1317) Mollo was born son of king Henry III. He was his second second son and brother of King Henry IV. He had a good chilhood, and is known for his great intelectual capacity. Henry III died in 1264, and his brother, Henry IV became king of England. On this time, Mollo was studying politics. On 1266, Henry IV´s first son, "The Man In The Iron Mask" (unknown name) was born, and Mollo went to visit him. Mollo visited his nephew periodically, and had a good relationship with him. He finished his career on politics on 1268. On 1269, Henry IV had another boy, and "The Man In The Iron Mask" dissapeared from the castle. The new boy was then named Henry. Mollo met and married Catrina on 1276. He then visited the king´s castle, and, to his surprise, a crippled boy appeared before them while having dinner. The boy claimed to be the Man In The Iron Mask, Henry IV denied it at first, but the boy begun telling things only Mollo and the king knew. The boy admited that he was being hidden by his father. Mollo said this was outrageous, and that they should restore him as the heir, and they did. Mollo became Duke of Canterburry on 1280. He and Catrina had a son, Boron on 1284, followed by Gazlar in 1287 and Ann in 1289. On 1287, Henry IV and Queen Mary died while having dinner. The new king Henry V claimed that they had been poisoned by The Man In The Iron Mask, in order to take the throne, and that he had killed him before any other bad thing could happen, Mollo didn´t belive this. Catrina became critically sick in 1302, and Mollo abdicated as Duke to Boron, on 1303, in order to be with her. Ann was worried about this, as Boron had always been mean to her, and menaced to kill her when he became Duke. On 1307, Ann dissapeared misteriously, and was given as dead, Mollo always wondered if it had been Boron´s fault. Gazlar married Elina on 1312, and went to live to a small town, alone with her. Mollo was left lonely keeping after Catrina. On 1317, he heard the news Gazlar had killed Eagonor Pride, the son of Elizabeth Pride, who was to marry The Man In The Iron Mask. Jail (season one-1317) Family Portrait Mollo visites Boron´s castle, and informs him Gazlar´s in jail beacause he had killed Eagonor Pride. He felt he needed to, beacuase if Boron founded out late, he would be very angry. Boron came into the solution of giving Gazlar a death penalty. Later on, Mollo informs Elina of this, and she tells Gazlar. Gazlar escaped the prison. Running (Season 2- 1317) Rest In Peace After escaping the prison, The Man In The Iron Mask when to his uncle, Mollo. The same day, Gazalr and his preagnant wife, Elina also came to him. Mollo was very happy about this and told the connection between the man in the iron mask and Gazlar. Later that day, his wife, Catrina, died. Mollo and his son comforted each other.